Camera straps are commonly attached to cameras using a system where webbing is doubled back on itself and run through a friction mechanism. This system is cumbersome and makes it difficult to attach or remove straps from cameras. Some types of photography are best done with a strap. Other types of photography are better accomplished without a strap. One method of providing a removable strap is to attach a short section of webbing using the friction mechanism, and then use a standard side release buckle. With this method, the main strap can be removed, and two sections of short webbing with a male buckle are left on the camera. The problem is that these short sections and male buckle are relatively bulky compared to the camera, cannot be removed easily, and the side release buckle can be accidentally released with too much tension. For these and other reasons, improvements are desirable.